


【中译Translation】《13怨灵》

by HanniBeliever



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, 可爱甜饼, 吻, 恐怖片
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanniBeliever/pseuds/HanniBeliever
Summary: 薇拉内尔顺道来访，伊芙想看电影!但薇拉内尔不想看这部电影。根本不想。Soft系列第二弹！
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 6





	【中译Translation】《13怨灵》

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [13 Ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060719) by [Fixy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fixy/pseuds/Fixy). 



薇拉内尔喜欢英国的十月。

这是时尚、美食和杀戮的最佳月份。

夏天的限制已经过去了，这意味着有更多的机会去伪装。连衫裤重新回归战场、扣领短上衣、短夹克、围巾和毛衣，最重要的是靴子又重新流行起来。

薇拉内尔现在穿上了她最喜欢的一双，那值得信赖的向上蕾丝花边，既给了解她的风格的女人一种独特的印象，又给人一种踩在男人脖子上的感觉，直到男人的脖子像散落在脚下的秋叶一样嘎吱作响。

她喝完一碗装满了大块南瓜的蔬菜汤，当她接近伊芙的家时，把纸杯和叉子都扔进了垃圾箱。

那天的早些时候她的工作进行的很愉快。她盛装打扮着去僻静的公园散步，喝好咖啡。

而且他们可能连着好几天都找不到在那堆树叶底下的家伙，这也很愉快。

啊，金秋十月。

她转过街角来到伊芙所在的街区，感到胸腔中像往常一样兴奋不已。她们已经保持这样的相处方式7个月了，薇拉内尔不请自来，但直到现在仍然很期待她们之间的每一次见面。

一开始，吓到伊芙真的很有趣。让伊芙气得跳脚很有趣。然后和伊芙在一起很有趣。最后和伊芙像朋友一样出去玩很有趣。

薇拉内尔以前从未有过一个朋友。

两个月之前，薇拉内尔食物中毒了。那真是又恶心又尴尬的体验，她觉得自己再也不会吃鱼了，除非做好了心理准备。

伊芙照顾着她。她抚摸着自己的后背，和她坐在一起，甚至还梳理着她的头发，尽管伊芙自己的头发已经乱成一团了。然后她和薇拉内尔待在一起，和她一起睡在床上，握着她的手。

尽管她的头发仍然蓬乱。

从那时起，有些东西就变得不一样了。

更温暖了吗?她胸中有一种不同的感觉。

这不像是她突然意识到自己喜欢伊芙之类的。她当然喜欢伊芙。很喜欢。如果有人碰巧像看电影或电视剧一样关注她们的故事，薇拉内尔喜欢伊芙一定是观众们可以肯定的一件事。

这种不同的感觉并不是来自薇拉内尔，而是来源于伊芙。它让薇拉内尔的心房感到温暖。伊芙现在不同了。这是一个好的转变。

毕竟单相思是很累人的。

薇拉内尔一边打着呵欠，一边走上石阶，来到熟悉的前门，她在木板门上敲出了自己惯常的节奏。

当门打开显露出伊芙的微笑时，薇拉内尔的心砰砰直跳。

“薇尔（Vil）!嘿，请进，我正要看电影。”

薇拉内尔绽放笑颜。这个10月的晚上是再好不过的时机了。

她走了进来，扭身脱下红色的巴宝莉风衣和深灰色的围巾，把它们挂在前门的挂钩上，然后深深地吸了一口气。

她永远也忘不了这地方闻起来有多么“伊芙”，她甚至都摸不清那是什么味道。这让人沮丧，因为如果她试着去闻的话，她通常都能找到从她身边飘过的任何气味的后调或突出的前调。

但伊芙就像在篝火之夜，居于室内透过窗户看烟花，边看书边喝热巧克力。把这一切装瓶，这样的气味就是伊芙。

薇拉内尔脱下靴子，把它们踢开，只剩下红色和橙色条纹的袜子、黑色牛仔裤和一件超大号的法国勃艮第毛衣，大到足以让她把拳头伸进宽松的袖子里。

薇拉内尔走进客厅，同时伊芙从厨房出来，拿着一瓶红酒和两个玻璃酒杯走了过来。

“喝酒吗?“伊芙兴奋地问，薇拉内尔好奇地笑了。

“你为什么这么快活?”

“哦，好吧，你知道的，”伊芙耸了耸肩，看起来有点尴尬，但幸亏她仍然微笑着，“现在是秋天了!外面很冷，我把火生起来了，而且...而且你在这里。这将是一个美好的夜晚。”

薇拉内尔咬着嘴唇，听到伊芙提到自己时内心像蝴蝶振翅一样狂喜。当她从伊芙手中接过玻璃杯时，她微笑着表示感谢，伊芙几乎是绕过沙发坐到薇拉内尔身边，薇拉内尔对这样的她笑了起来。快乐是会传染的。

“你喜欢秋天吗?”薇拉内尔问道。

“你不喜欢?”

薇拉内尔戏剧性地将一只手按在自己的心脏上。

“你在开玩笑吗?秋天是我最喜欢的季节!它的色彩，伊芙，缤纷的!”

伊芙笑着给她们俩各倒了一杯红酒，她抬起腿把脚蜷放在身下，坐定下来喝了一小口。

“那么，你到哪去了?”我有9天没见着你了。”

“嗯哼。薇拉内尔哼了一声，耸了耸肩。“哪里都去，为了工作。在埃及待了几天，感觉很好。直到昨天还在苏格兰。爱丁堡每年这个时候都很美。”

“哦，天哪，你真幸运，”伊芙叹息道。“我超喜欢爱丁堡，我已经很多年没去过了。”

“我们可以一起去，”薇拉内尔用一种足够随意的语气说，“也许在圣诞节?那时候是淡季。”

“嗯，”伊芙慢慢地说，把嘴藏在她的酒杯后面，好像害羞似的，“也许吧。”

薇拉内尔只是对伊芙微微一笑，让那股暖流在她的心头慢慢地沉淀酝酿，然后她眨了眨眼睛，清了清嗓子。

“那么，我们要看什么电影?”

“哦，这个，快到万圣节了，所以我想看一部恐怖片。”

薇拉内尔觉得有人把她心底那股暖流的温度调低了。

“嗯…什么?“她强颜欢笑地问道。

”你问恐怖片吗?”伊芙好奇地看着她说。“你不知道吗?惊悚，流血，人们尖叫，可怕的怪物?”

“不，我知道什么是恐怖片，谢谢你伊芙。“薇拉内尔翻白眼说。“我只是……没有想到你是看恐怖电影的那种人。”

“为什么没想到呢?”伊芙看着正在咽口水的薇拉内尔，脸上流露出真诚的好奇。

“那个，”薇拉内尔开始慢慢地说，“我们第一次见面时你很害怕我，所以...”

“是的，甜心，但你那时是一个众所周知的血腥刺杀者兼连环杀手。”

“不然你认为恐怖电影是关于什么的?”薇拉内尔不敢置信地问道，抬起一只手。“一个连环杀手穿过一群青少年时，我得补充一句，经常是凌乱的。”

伊芙笑了笑，又喝了一口酒，眼睛没有离开薇拉内尔。她觉得自己受到了十足的关注。

“好,说的好。“她笑着承认。“但是拜托，我真的很想看这部电影，我喜欢恐怖片。我买了爆米花和所有需要的东西!”她激动地朝身后的厨房柜台指了指，那里摆着一大碗爆米花。薇拉内尔回头看了看她，试图甩下自己脸上的忧虑。

“但是恐怖电影太蠢了!”薇拉内尔坚称，把杯子放在咖啡桌上，完全面对着伊芙，一只脚踩在地板上，另一只脚放在她的身下。“它们是不现实的!我完全可以告诉你一些真正让你害怕的故事。”

伊芙嗤笑，也放下了杯子，对着薇拉内尔的姿势有样学样。

“哦，拜托，”她一边在坐垫上打理自己，一边说，“我已经看够了你的犯罪现场照片，所以我不再害怕你的故事了。”

“哼，”薇拉内尔阴沉地哼了一声，威胁性地低下头，“我有没有告诉过你我有一次剥了一个人的皮?我把他像野猪一样剥了皮。在他活着的时候。”

伊芙的眼睛睁得大大的，嘴巴微微张开着，薇拉内尔向后仰着身子，脸上带着自鸣得意的傻笑。

“酷。“伊芙低声说。

薇拉内尔的肩膀瞬间耷拉下来，她忍不住笑了。

“呃，你真奇怪。“她宠溺地摇了摇头，对伊芙说。

“好吧，我们稍后再谈这个问题，这听起来……我甚至无法想象你会这么做，所以到时候你必须告诉我。但是现在呢?恐怖电影时间~”

当伊芙倾身从咖啡桌上拿起一个DVD盒时，薇拉内尔希望自己能收回发出的不情愿的咕哝声，但是为时已晚。伊芙回头看了看薇拉内尔，用怀疑的目光打量着她。

“薇尔（Vil），”她慢慢地说，脸上的笑容越来越浓，“你难到害怕恐怖电影吗?”

“不!”薇拉内尔叫道，抓起她的酒杯喝了一大口。“我怎么会怕它们呢?我的生活就是一部血腥的惊悚片。”

“那你不介意和我一起看这部电影吧。”伊芙皱起眉头说。“否则你要是想走的话我也不介意，我已经下定决心，不想改变计划。”

她们对视了大约十秒钟后，薇拉内尔开始抱怨，很生气。

“很好,随你的便。“她带着勉强的轻率说道。“不管怎样，它很可能会让我无聊。是什么电影?”

伊芙看起来很高兴，她拿着盒子在空中挥舞，然后从沙发上爬起来把DVD放进播放器里。

“《13怨灵》。现在来说有点过时了，但它是我的最爱之一。”

薇拉内尔咽了口唾沫。

“《13怨灵》?讲的是什么?”

伊芙从她蹲在地板上的位置站起来，用眼神凝视着薇拉内尔。

“嗯，这内容和名字很相符，小甜心。”

薇拉内尔撅起嘴唇，一副既沮丧又紧张的样子。伊芙把另一根木头扔进壁炉，拨弄着火焰，直到木头完全燃烧，然后她跳进厨房，拿着爆米花又出来了。

“鬼魂蠢透了。”伊芙放下碗时，薇拉内尔悄声说。

“要毯子吗?她很高兴地问薇拉内尔，并没有理会她的评价。

薇拉内尔只能点了点头，仍然恼怒地直直地盯着前方，但伊芙把一张揉成一团的毯子扔到她的头旁边时，她打破了沉默。

“嘿!“她笑着，仍然勉强地皱着眉头。伊芙只是在自己的毯子下面耸了耸肩，伸手去拿遥控器。

“你准备好了吗，胆小鬼?”“伊芙为此取笑。

“我不害怕。薇拉内尔生气地微微撅着嘴说。“你才害怕。”

“很好的回击。”伊芙一边呵呵地笑着，一边用力按下“播放”键，舒服地倚靠着沙发。

她跳过片头来到放映影片名的地方，同时薇拉内尔也在毯子下舒服地躺着，脱下毛衣，只穿着一件橙色的t恤，在温暖的房间里。

电影开始了。

“开始咯!“伊芙发出短而尖锐的一声怪叫，如果薇拉内尔不那么紧张的话，她可能会取笑这可爱的声音。

但是，就目前的情况来看，薇拉内尔很紧张。

不，说她紧张是不准确的。

这应该叫恐惧。

薇拉内尔不喜欢恐怖电影。她出色的演技可能让伊芙上当了(确实是这样，绝对是这样)，但在内心深处，薇拉内尔会被恐怖电影吓得屁滚尿流。

薇拉内尔并不害怕她所从事的工作，因为她完全掌控着一切。她制定计划，做决定，杀人。在薇拉内尔的生活中，她才是鬼怪，她也喜欢这样。

此外，在现实生活中，当她在角落里伺机而动的时候，不会有令人毛骨悚然的弦乐伴奏。

然而，在电影中，她并不能控制接下来所发生的一切。她不能制定计划，不能做决定，不能杀人。相反，她必须坐着看别人这样做，而不知道接下来会发生什么。同时还有,真正的怨灵。

还有令人毛骨悚然的弦乐，就像现在这样，一直到结束。

“伊芙?“她低声说，眼睛盯着屏幕。

“怎么了?”伊芙低声回答。

“最后会发生什么?”

伊芙转过头看着她，眼睛睁得大大的。

“我为什么要告诉你这些?”她疑惑地低声说。

薇拉内尔耸了耸肩。

“看电影吧，薇拉内尔。“伊芙摇了摇头，安抚性地笑了笑，低声说道。“如果你害怕了，就拉着我的手。”

薇拉内尔瞪着她的笑脸，眨了眨眼睛，然后固执地把脸再次转向电视机。

当她看着诡异的开场白，缓慢旋转的房间，火灾警报，尖叫和一个代表心脏停跳的哔哔声，薇拉内尔默默地钻到毯子里更深的地方。

恐怖电影愚蠢到家了。

她想起那个被她剥了皮的家伙。至少她知道这个故事的结局如何。

——————

一个人形的鬼物，头上安着个笼子，尽管薇拉内尔已经面对了一些你能想到的最肮脏的玩意儿，但是这个鬼东西?

不。

“他妈的,他妈的,他妈的……她对着毯子咕哝着，用手捂着眼睛，只露出一个小缝来偷看。“到底发生了什么。”

“我说的对吧?”伊芙说，把毛毯拉到她的下巴，眼睛大睁。“Jackal无疑是这部电影中最可怕的东西。”

“Jackal?“薇拉内尔颤抖地低声说。

“Jackal。”伊芙冷冷地点了一下头，低声回答道。

薇拉内尔挪动身体靠近伊芙，伊芙立即调整姿势，眼睛没有离开屏幕，任由薇拉内尔靠近自己，靠在她的身边缩成一团。伊芙倚在扶手上，手里紧紧拿着毛毯，准备蒙住眼睛，薇拉内尔看着她，对她的勇气产生了一种新的敬畏。

“你怎么会喜欢这种电影呢?”

伊芙只是笑着看着她。

“你在开玩笑吧?”

维拉内尔噘起嘴。

“敢情好。“她低声表示接受，然后遗憾地转头看了看屏幕。

——————

“好吧，这确实是一个很酷的杀人方法。”

伊芙噗嗤一笑，薇拉内尔感觉伊芙的肩膀也跟着耸了一下。

“你当然会想谈论那个被一扇门切成两半的家伙。”她笑着说。“想记笔记吗?”

“不，这完全是不现实的。”薇拉内尔看着那名男子的两半身体慢慢分开，低声说道。“但我能想到几个类似的手法，看起来就像一场混乱的事故。发生在电梯里。”

“不愧是你。“伊芙笑着说，摇了摇头，眼睛又转回到屏幕上，薇拉内尔再次将自己的头枕在伊芙的手臂上。

但她比之前更欢快了。伊芙微笑着评论薇拉内尔的想法，那些换成其他人只会做苦相的想法。

也许一起看恐怖电影并不是一件坏事。

——————

这是一件坏事，一件非常非常坏的事。

“伊芙!伊芙，把它关掉!”

“什么?伊芙边问边对屏幕上发生的事情喘着粗气。“别傻了，这是最好的部分，这是高潮!”

“我能想到一个比这更有趣的高潮。”薇拉内尔躲在毯子里哇哇叫着，目瞪口呆，充满恐惧，但无法移开视线。

“啥?”

“没什么。”薇拉内尔低声说。“什么时候结束?”

“嘘,薇尔,很快了!看着就好。”

但是上帝啊，她现在根本不想看。所有的怨灵都站在圆圈周围，巨大的婴儿、公主、象征黄道十二宫的孩子和那个该死的Jackal，到处都是噪音、尖叫而且他妈的那个Jackal简直是最糟糕的部分。

她紧紧地闭上眼睛，直到一切都结束了才敢睁开眼睛，但是她一闭上眼睛，她就看到那个愚蠢的笼子头在嘲笑她，她呜咽着睁开眼睛。

目光只能投向伊芙。

她注视着看电影的伊芙，拼命地描着她侧面的轮廓，试图数出她在黑暗中能辨认出的任何雀斑或线条。她近得不可思议地蜷缩在伊芙身边，伊芙下意识地移动身体，让薇拉内尔把头靠在她的胸前休息，而她的手臂像考拉一样环抱着伊芙。

她的眼睛一直盯着伊芙的背心，专心地听着她心脏的砰砰声，试图屏蔽电影里的尖叫声和金属碰撞声。恐怖电影中的肾上腺素让伊芙心跳加速，而薇拉内尔在感觉到有什么东西碰了她的头时几乎吓得跳了起来。

“是我，别慌。“伊芙低声说，仍然全神贯注地看着屏幕。

放在她的后脑勺上的手开始玩弄她的发梢，温柔但随意，薇拉内尔把自己的注意力在砰砰的心跳声和头发柔软的拖扯之间，直到她听到尖叫停止和轻柔的谈话开始。

但即便如此，她也没有抬头看。反而在伊芙的怀抱中迷失了自我。

最后，她感到伊芙的手放开了她的头发，轻轻地摇了摇她的肩膀。

“薇尔?结束了，你可以放手了。”

但是薇拉内尔所能做的就是紧紧抓住她，发出怪声作为回应。

“嘿,你还好吗?伊芙轻声问道，从薇拉内尔身上移开身子，想看看她的脸。“你像见了鬼似的!”哈。”

但薇拉内尔感受不到笑点。她被恐惧抓住了，窒息了，被包围了。

“如果这里有鬼魂，而我们看不见他们，因为我们没有特制的眼镜怎么办?”薇拉内尔问道，声音低得几乎听不到。

伊芙已经移动得足够远了，薇拉内尔不能再把头靠在她身上了，所以她抬起头，盯着伊芙关切的表情。

“鬼不是真的，V。”伊芙轻轻皱了皱眉，平静地说。“这都是编造的，不是真的。”

“你怎么知道?”薇拉内尔低声说，伊芙叹了一口气。

“嗯，我不知道，”伊芙慢慢地、小心翼翼地说，“但我很确定。嘿，我再去拿瓶酒怎么样?让你的神经冷静一下，嗯?”

伊芙试图移动。

但薇拉内尔不肯放手。

“上帝,好吧,甜心?怎么了?”

薇拉内尔真的不想承认哪里出问题了，但是她现在仍然试图像抓救命稻草一样抓着伊芙，这对她的面子没有任何好处，所以她不情愿地放手坐起来，允许伊芙也这样做。

“我……不喜欢恐怖片。”

“是的，”伊芙耸耸肩说，“我能看出来。”

“不，我的意思是……”薇拉内尔赌气地把毯子拉近肩膀，“我真的不喜欢它们。我会……做噩梦。”

“哦，天哪，”伊芙叹了口气，用手抚摸着薇拉内尔膝盖处的羊毛毯，“你为什么不直说呢?如果我知道你那么害怕，我就不会让你看了!”

薇拉内尔只是耸了耸肩，皱了皱眉，低头看毛毯纤维，而不看伊芙。

“因为我是一个非常可怕的人，我要维护自己的面子。“她喃喃自语，伊芙笑了。

“是的，你非常可怕。”伊芙点点头，然后起身。“让我拿那瓶酒——嘿!”伊芙倒在沙发上，薇拉内尔伸手把她拉了下来。

“不!别离开我。”薇拉内尔尖声说道。“这里现在可能有鬼魂!要是那个浑身是伤、皮肤黏糊糊的女人在这里，坐在咖啡桌上，看着我们，还——”

“薇拉内尔，这部电影不是真实的。鬼魂也不是真的。”

“你说过你不知道的。“薇拉内尔发出嘘声，眼睛疯狂地扫视着房间。“不要起来，我是认真的。怨灵可不是闹着玩的。”

“你谋杀了好几十人——”

“几百人。”

“几百人?!”

伊芙呆呆地看着薇拉内尔，而对方只是耸耸肩。

“好吧，你已经杀了几百人……你不担心他们会回来缠着你吗?”

“不，为什么要担心?”

“复仇,还是什么的?你告诉我，你才是相信有鬼的人。”

“鬼魂不想复仇。”

“那么，电影里的那些鬼魂想要什么呢?”

薇拉内尔彻底僵住了。

“……复仇。” 

“嗯嗯。”伊芙满意地点了点头。“那现在呢?”

“哦我的上帝。“薇拉内尔嘟囔着，眼睛睁得浑圆，再次环顾房间。“天啊，如果他们都在这里呢?”

“这里没有足够的空间。”伊芙恼怒地说，伸出双手。“如果他在这里，至少告诉比尔我跟他打过招呼。”

薇拉内尔打算把这句话和它苦涩的语气留到以后再谈，因为她们现在是朋友，朋友应该讨论友谊中的问题，比如一个人在友谊开始前就谋杀了另一个人的朋友。

但目前，她们还是挺过去了。

“伊芙，要是他们全都挤在这里，现在就碰着我们，全都挤在我们旁边哀嚎呢?”

“如果这样的夜晚还要继续下去，我真的需要更多的酒。“伊芙无奈地呻吟。“请让我起来。”

“伊芙，我很害怕。“薇拉奈尔呜咽着，抓住伊芙的手。“留下好吗？”

她不需要向伊芙投去伪装出来的充满恐惧的大眼睛，除了伊芙双手的温暖触碰外，她真的感觉到灵魂的冰冷蔓延了她全身。

伊芙叹了口气，把薇拉内尔的手放在膝盖上，用另一只手在她的指关节上抚摸勾勒。

“好吧，V，”她平静地说，“我能做什么?”

“我不知道。”薇拉内尔说着又环视了一下房间，然后视线回到伊芙焦虑的脸上。“告诉我什么。分散我的注意力。”

“告诉你什么?”

“我不管!“薇拉内尔坚持着，慢慢地靠近伊芙。两人盘腿坐着，面朝对方，膝盖相触。“任何事情。关于你的事情。就像朋友一样。”

伊芙的眼睛里闪过一丝温柔，她看着薇拉内尔嘴角微微一勾。

“好吧。”她说，然后她抬起头来，好像在寻找话题。用一声“哦!“她看向薇拉内尔。“想知道我和尼科是怎么认识的吗?”

“呃，什么鬼?”薇拉内尔严厉地说，原本耷拉着的脑袋彻底转向伊芙。“你为什么要这么说?”

“你想分散注意力啊!”伊芙笑着说。“我的意思是，这已经开始起作用了。”

薇拉内尔愁眉苦脸，但伊芙一直笑个不停，所以她使劲一拉伊芙的手。

“噢,嘿!”

“讲一个不同的故事吧，求你了伊芙。”薇拉内尔勉强笑了笑，尽管她的姿势仍然紧张，伊芙沮丧地叹了口气。

“唉,好吧。伊芙叹了口气，两人的双手仍然纠缠在一起，薇拉内尔再次感到胸口的温暖，打破了刚才令人不安的冰冷恐惧。“想知道我小时候养的猫吗?”

“它死了吗?”

“我说，是的……”伊芙困惑地皱着眉头说，“肯定的。你知道我现在多大吧?”

“你认为宠物会像幽灵一样回来吗?”薇拉内尔焦急地低声说。

“我不认为小猫Jellybean有什么未竟的心愿。“伊芙边说边安慰地紧紧握住薇拉内尔的手。“除了他终于可以把爪子伸向了隔壁的锦鲤。”

“我小时候养过一只流浪狗。”薇拉内尔紧张地说。“它总试图咬我，但它很瘦，所以我和它分享了我的食物。你认为他也在这里吗?要是他因为我不让他睡在屋里而生我的气怎么办?”

“我不认为——“

“如果狗的鬼魂在街上游荡时，对着其他的鬼咆哮撕咬怎么办?”

“薇拉内尔,够了- - - - - -”

“他们现在就在这里看着我。他们所有人。那个被我剥了皮的男人，他裸露着肌肉，那个眼睛里插着发簪的男人，那个被自己的头发噎死的女人。”

“什么?——怎么做到--“

“他们要永远缠着我，是不是?不管我进哪个房间，他们都会在那儿，血肉模糊，怒气冲冲，他们会在我睡觉时摸我的脸，呻吟，哀嚎，用冰冷的手掐住我的脖子——”

“薇尔,别- - - - - -”

“我再也不顾虑别的事情了。我将永远被愤怒的鬼魂包围，他们会把我撕成碎片，毁了我的生活，恨我，而且——”

伊芙的嘴唇压在她的嘴唇上，打断了她的胡言乱语。

这是一种持续的挤压，温暖而坚定，很明显，这个突然的动作意味着阻止薇拉内尔继续说话，让她们都僵在那里，在这个动作中暂停了大约4秒或4年，薇拉内尔不能确定。

伊芙首先抽离，薇拉内尔听到了一丝喘息声，这意味着伊芙要开始解释或找借口，说明亲吻薇拉内尔不是她的本意....不。

于是薇拉内尔又把她们的嘴唇贴合在一起，伊芙丰满的下唇夹在她的嘴唇之间，她的吻比起伊芙最初用来分散注意力的方法更有用。

伊芙回吻。

薇拉内尔从喉咙中挤出一声响声，一声满意的轻叹，伊芙低下头，想更好地亲吻薇拉内尔。她放在膝盖间的双手突然感到无力，于是薇拉内尔抬起一只手，轻轻地托住伊芙的脸颊，另一只手放在伊芙的大腿上。

几秒钟过去了，几分钟过去了，这两个女人只是交换着温柔的吻，带着些许的满足的叹息，这是房间里唯一的声音，这对薇拉内尔来说就像音乐一样。伊芙的手揽过薇拉奈尔的肩膀，指尖放在她的后颈，另一只手覆住薇拉内尔放在膝盖上的手，薇拉内尔对她们交叠的手微微一笑。

当薇拉内尔感觉到伊芙舌头的触感时，她倒抽了一口冷气。

她对着那个女人张开嘴，突然他们的舌头交缠挤压，这是一种精心编排的舞蹈，既不匆忙也不拖沓，而是流畅地滑过，薇拉内尔发出一声轻柔的呻吟，伊芙发出一声喟叹。薇拉内尔用手挑起伊芙的下巴，让她的头进一步转变角度，让她们两人都有更多的接触，同时用拇指在伊芙柔软的脸颊上来回抚摸。

她们不停地接吻，舌头和嘴唇又热又湿，相交的手温暖而坚定。薇拉内尔不知道她们亲吻了多久，也不知道她们花了多少时间沉溺于对方，当伊芙抽离时，看着红肿的嘴唇和红润的脸颊并不感到惊讶。

她把手伸进伊芙的头发里，拨弄着那里的卷发，一边用手指揉着，一边凝视着那双被照耀得乌黑发亮的眼睛，眼里闪烁着惊喜、忧虑和热情。

“你的注意力转移了吗?“伊芙喃喃自语，手搭在薇拉内尔的肩膀上，有节奏地抚平她t恤上的褶皱。

薇拉内尔很困惑。

她皱眉,一脸懵逼。

“转移什么注意力?”

伊芙咯咯地笑了起来，然后抓住薇拉内尔的t恤，把她拉进自己的私人空间，所有的暖流都被激了起了，暗潮汹涌。

“很好。”伊芙在她的唇边低语。

薇拉内尔只记得伊芙嘴唇的味道，炉火的噼啪声，以及她们周围柔软的毯子。

啊，金秋十月。


End file.
